Dot Hack Legend of the Crimson Guard
by Vampwriter
Summary: Summery within. Like it says at the end of my story; NO FLAMES!
1. Twilight's Arrival

Dot HackLegend of the Crimson Guard

By: Vampwriter

(Shoujo-ai warning)

This story takes place during the events of Legend of the Twilight and gives it a new twist.

Chapter One:

Twilight's Arrival

My name is Twilight. I am the captain of the Crimson Guard Shadow division. This is the story of how I came to be associated with the Guard, and later on, the fight to save both worlds.

In the town of Mac Anu it was business as usual. However on this day a new figure appears at the Chaos Gate. The trio of rings descend and reveal a young woman wearing storm gray fatigues with bits of armor on hips and thighs, chest, lower arms, and shoulders. She is a Long Arm judging from the spear she is holding; a level one iron spear. Upon her face there is a triangle upon each cheek and a diamond on her forehead. Her blue eyes open to take in the world she was in, her spear falling to her side at the same time. To think that this was a world that only existed in the net. It felt so real! Her indigo hair blew in the gentle breeze, her clothes ruffled slightly around her, and the sent of the water flowing beneath the bridge before her meet her nose.

'My god!' she thought, 'This place is wonderful!'

She walked forward and headed toward the square before her where many other PCs were gathered talking to one another and sampling the local wears. As she approached she mearly became another Long Arm in the crowd. She was, however, looking for someone in particular. The friend who said that she would show her the ropes of online gaming. Unfortunately she had yet to show.

She had been looking around that area for about fifteen minutes when she quite literally bumped into someone because of her inattention. "Hey, watch it!" came the voice above her.

She quickly got up and bowed to him. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I didn't mean to run into you like that."

The young man she had run into was, like her, wearing tunic and trousers with armor bit attached, only the clothes were brown and the armor was blue silver. He had tawny hair and purple eyes. Twin slash marks adorned his cheeks. At his side he bore a sword. Recognizing that she was very much a newbie he nodded his head in acceptance of the apology. He asked, "So what's a newbie like you doing wandering around here? Waiting for someone?"

She nodded, "Yes, I'm waiting for a class mate of mine to arrive, but..." She was cut off by the slight chime in the back of her ear. "What the heck was that?"

"Must be your mail alert," he said. "Try checking it."

She nods her head. She closes her eyes and accesses the new mail. Her surprise couldn't be contained as she read, "WHAT!? What do you mean you can't come!?" she sent the reply. The response came almost immediately and her face paled.

"What is it?" the other player asked.

She didn't look up as she replied, "Her aunt had a heart attack while driving home. She had an accident. The ambulance got to her and they flew her out. She's now in critical, but stable condition at the hospital. My friend and her father are heading out to the hospital to see her."

He places his hand on the distraught Long Arm's shoulder, "For what it's worth I'm sorry. Nobody should have to experience something like that."

She looks up into his sad, yet supporting face. "Thanks." She turns and extends her hand, "I'm Twilight the Long Arm. Pleased to meet you."

He accepts it in turn, "I'm Roan the Blade Master. Pleased to meet you too." They exchange member addresses. "So, since your friend isn't able to be here now how about you let me show you around the World?"

Twilight thought for a moment, weighing the pros and cons of letting him instead of her friend. But since she was already here it'd be best if she didn't waste this time. She nodded her consent. "Ok then," said Roan. "Now as you probably know this is a system hub, also called a Root Town. Delta server Aqua Capital Mac Anu." Twilight nods. "Right, now, Delta server is where all first level players start out. It's the lowest server on the rung." They continued on. Roan showed her the save station where Twilight immediately saved her time. Over the next hour Roan showed Twilight the shops and sights of Mac Anu, all of which Twilight took in. Eventually the came once more to the Chaos Gate.

Roan turned to Twilight, "Right, so how would you like to go see a level?"

She thought for a second. Twilight looks at him with a determined smile on her face and nods her head.

He nods back. "Okay then. I know the perfect place to go." He adds her to his party and accesses the gate. "We're going to Soft Passed over Abyss!"

The rings descend as they are transported to the new area. They appear again in a large desert area with shells and crab claws sticking out of the ground and rocks covered in barnacles. Roan activated a Fairy's Orb and proceeded to show Twilight around the field. She became familiar with the weapons and magic system, monsters, spring of mist, etc. Roan allowed Twilight to fight enemies on her own and took out several when it seemed that she was out numbered. Eventually they came to the dungeon.

Roan turns, "You ready to tackle this?"

Twilight readjusts her grip on the spear. "As ready as I'll ever be."

They head in. Roan and Twilight fight their way through the dungeon to the fourth floor, leaving no room unchecked. They take short breaks after every few fights to enable Twilight to catch her breath and heal. By the time they reached the Gott Statue at the end Twilight was level four or five. They came away with a Grand Armor and two Yellow Candy. They warp out of the room to the outside, and then back to Mac Anu.

"Hey Roan, thanks for showing me around the World. I had fun."

"You're welcome. Listen, I have to go now. It's getting a bit late and I need to fix my dinner soon." He offers a smile, "You want to meet here again sometime?"

She nods, "Yeah, I'd like that. Well, see ya."

Roan waves as he logs out of the World. Doing a quick time check Twilight headed off into town and sold what she doesn't want and stores the Grand Armor and other items she wished to keep. After saving her progress she logs out of the World and disconnects.

(Real world)

The young woman of about fourteen or fifteen removes the headset and shakes her hair out, moving around to restore a bit of movement, a look out the window told her it was early evening. She looked around her orphanage room to see if her roomy had returned while she was playing. She hadn't... She sat back in her chair with a sigh and stares at the monitor for a moment before shutting the computer down for the night.

Getting up she headed for the kitchen to raid the fridge for her dinner and took it and a cup of orange juice back to her room. Her roommate returned while she was eating holding a towel around herself, and drying her hair a bit.

"Oh hey, you're back," she said.

The other girl didn't respond as she continued eating. She pulled her nightie on and sat back to watch her friend eat in silence. It had been this way with her for three years now, since her parents died in that tragic car crash. It pained her to see her friend this way. She finished eating and pushed the plate away, staring at it for a time. A single tear escapes her eye and a pair of arms suddenly circles her neck, and a head nestles against her own. She presses back and lays a hand on one of the arms.

"Melanie, am I a bad person?"

"Of course not."

"Then why do bad things always seem to happen to me?" She looks up slightly, "Why am I always alone?"

Melanie sighs, "I don't know." Honestly she wanted to tell her otherwise. She liked her a lot, but didn't want to scare her off. "Eventually something good will happen to you Meiou. You'll see."

Aqua blue eyes met stormy blue and Meiou fell into them. She allowed herself to be led to her bed where Melanie lay down and cradled Meiou in her arms. She cried for a while as Melanie hummed a tune for her. The same one she always hummed when she was distraught. Meiou fell asleep wrapped in the comforting melody of the song.

Well, that's it for this chapter. If you don't like it please don't tell me, cause I don't want to hear it. In other words; No flames please! I've left the real world relationship between Meiou and Melanie up to the readers, and am willing to take any suggestions on how to take that, within reason. Next chapter we find out who Twilight's school friend is.


	2. A Meeting of Friends

Dot HackLegend of the Crimson Guard

Vampwriter

Alrighty then! In chapter one we were introduced to Twilight, a newbie Long Arm. When her classmate is unable to join her in "The World" due to personal reasons, she is taken under the wing of Roan, the Blademaster. He showed her the ins and outs of "The World", and Twilight caught on quick, reaching level seven on her first day. Over a week has now passed.

Chapter 2

A Meeting of Friends

Twilight stood off to the side out of the way as she waited for someone to arrive. In her hand she now holds and level 8 Bloody Lance. Her armor consists of a level 12 Hunter's Hood, level 7 Ring Mail, and she used items she saved up to trade for level 22 Smith's Gloves and level 17 Snow Panther.

Her classmate, the one that was supposed to be with her the first day, was returning to "The World". A week ago her aunt had been injured after having a heart attack and was taken to the hospital. But her aunt was very strong willed and wouldn't go easily. Within three days she was downgraded from critical and two days later woke up. After two more days in bed, her friend told her, she was trying to get out of bed and generally cursing up a storm. However no one in her family cared. They were just glad she was alive.

A trio of rings descend as someone else shows up. Finally, she had arrived. "Hey, A-20! Over here!"

A-20 is a female Twin Blade, for those of you who've never seen the original Dot Hack. She wore a pink outfit with zigzags and polka dots all over it, and she had short hair. Her face was most notable, as she didn't seem to have a nose and her eyes looked like slits. She looked over in the direction from which the call came and saw Twilight standing to the side. She smiled and waved at her friend as she walked over.

Twilight and A-20 hugged. "I'm glad you're back," said Twilight.

A-20 nods, "Good to be back." They walk into the crowd. "So where are we going?"

"To meet with someone," was the only answer Twilight gave. She sent an email ahead to make sure Roan was ready. The response came a second later. "Excellent," she said quietly.

"You say something?"

"No."

A-20 looked skeptically at her friend for a moment but decided to let her keep her secrets. It was evident she was planning something for a surprise.

They arrived at the head of and alley way and Twilight checked to see if anyone was watching, then A-20 squeaked as Twilight grabbed her and hauled her down it. Twilight stopped before a door and knocked once. Another Long Arm answered the door. "Ah, Twilight. The others have arrived." He made way for them.

Twilight nodded, "I know. I mailed him as we approached."

He simply nodded in response as Twilight and A-20 entered and he closed the door. The three entered the main room to see several others in the room waiting. There were two Wavemasters, a male and female, a male Blademaster, another Twin Blade, male, and of course the other Long Arm.

A-20 looked around the room and was quite impressed with the group. "Wow, you guys look well prepared," she said. Around the room were weapons and equipment, each organized by class.

Twilight smiled, "Thanks, glad you like it." She looked around the room making eye contact with each person until she had everyone's attention. "Alright everyone, I'd like you to my friend A-20," everyone says hi, "A-20 I'd like to introduce my party. The one who let us in is Lance, the Twin Blade's name is Raider." Indicates Wavemasters, "Over there we have the twins. The boy calls himself Rip Tide; he pretty much uses water spells, but balances them with some good fire armor with backup wood spell. His sister's name is Pyre. She's his exact opposite. She uses fire spells with water and earth as backups." She turns to the Blademaster, "And this is our leader, Roan. He's the one I mentioned who showed me "The World"."

A-20 and Roan shake hands, "Thanks for getting her started for me."

"Your welcome," he said, "When she told me what happened to your aunt I felt I should help since there are far worse people a newbie like her could have met."

"You're right," A-20 nods, "There are people out there that would take advantage of a newbie."

sweatdrop "Well that didn't happen, now did it?" asked the girl in question.

They all get a good laugh out of her embarrassment.

"Alright," said Roan, "If we're through with the formalities, what say we go on an adventure? I know of a dungeon with some great items in it."

The vote is unanimous. They gather up the items and supplies they would need and head off for Theta Server Highland City Dun Lorieag. They accessed the gate and headed off to an area called Inferno Fortitude Lava flow, a high level area. Because of Twilight's current level they all knew that they would have to keep an eye on her.

They arrived in a large valley moments later and each scanned around for any threats. One of them activated a fairy's orb and the others gathered around to study the map. There were several portals scattered around the field that they would need to visit. So over the next couple of hours they ran around the field and visited each portal.

Twilight stayed just inside the combat zone so she would gain exp. After a few battles she threw in with others and fought. Rip Tide and Pyre made sure to look after her so she wouldn't get killed.

After battling every monster on the field they rested outside the entrance of the dungeon for about half an hour to rest and heal after the last battle they had been through.

A-20 walked over and handed Twilight a Green Tea she had brought with her.

"So how you doing?"

Twilight accepts the drink and drinks half of it down. "Pretty good actually." Takes another sip. "And you?"

A-20 shrugs. "Eh, I can't complain." She drinks another Green Tea.

Roan gets up from his perch and stretches. "Well, I guess it's time to hit the dungeon. Let's go."

Everyone finished off what they were doing and fell in behind their leader. As soon as they entered the first large room in the dungeon they were immediately set upon by a group of monsters. They alternated fighting parties every few battles, keeping it to at least five people to keep things from becoming to confusing.

Twilight was fighting especially hard. For some reason as they descended into the dungeon she started acting funny. She was methodically steering them toward the exits leading toward the lower levels. When questioned about her persistence she said she felt like she was being pulled toward the lower levels by something strong and she had little choice in the matter.

So they progressed through progressively harder battles as they descended to the final level. The group entered the chamber that Twilight directed them to and stopped half way to an alter at the other end of the room. There before it was one last portal.

Twilight motioned for the others to hang back and approached the portal. As the portal triggered Twilight moved into ready position. The creature was revealed to be… a Thunder Wyvern of all things.

"Stand aside beast, or be destroyed!"

The Wyvern looked at her for a moment, as if it was sizing her up. She took this opportunity to cast Ap Vorv on herself to increase her physical defense to protect from its physical attacks. When it attempted to charge at her Twilight dove under the Wyvern and took a slash at it.

Twilight made sure to keep behind it while attempting to form a plan to defeat it. Twilight suddenly felt extra power flow through her and looked to her friends. Several of them were using various magics and scrolls to increase her physical and magical powers.

The Thunder Wyvern attempted to hurl a bolt of electricity at her, but thanks to her magic defense increase combined with a light increase nullified most of the damage. Twilight countered its attack with a darkness attack of her own, her physical and darkness increasers adding to the damage. Twilight backed off and used a darkness scroll she had with her.

As the battle went on Rip Tide and Pyre healed Twilight and restored her SP when it got to low. Twilight unleashed her only level three OrmeAni Zot scroll, and as the claws shot out of the ground the Wyvern finally met its end.

Its body vanished and the treasure chest appeared on the alter before them. She sat down for a moment. Twilight stared at the box.

'_Is whatever's been drawing me here in that box?'_

A hand on her shoulder broke her out of her thoughts. A-20 was looking at her worriedly.

"Are you okay?"

Twilight nods tiredly, "I'll be fine." She looks over at the chest on the alter a short distance away. "Now lets find out what's been dragging me here."

The others came up as A-20 helped Twilight stand. They walked over to the alter and stared at the chest. Twilight points her spear at the chest to make it open. A bright light shines out of the chest as it opens, forcing the others to shield their eyes for a moment.

The light dies down and everyone turns to see what has been revealed. Floating there is a golden glaive measuring eight feet in length; the pole is about six and a half feet, and the blade is another foot and a half.

"Who seeks me?"

Everyone jumps at hearing a rich female voice in their minds. Twilight answers,

"Who are you?"

"I am known as the Twilight's Glaive. Are you the one who bears the name of Twilight?"

She nods, "I… I am she." Twilight stutters.

They could almost swear that the glaive nodded in response, "Good. Then you are the one I have sought for so long, 'He or she who posses the name of Twilight shall be granted a gift of the Twilight Dragon.' So it was written, so it shall be done."

The light flashed again, but this time it focused on Twilight herself. Runes appeared on her armor and clothing, her armor likewise turned gold and her clothes red. Finally the glaive floats into her hands as the light dies down. For a few moments she stands there looking like she's slightly perplexed as she looks at the alterations to her original character design.

Raider slaps her on the back, breaking her out of her inspection. He laughs, "Well this is sweet! You look so cool!"

She looks happy for a moment before an image crosses her mind's eye and her face falls again. "Yeah, I suppose."

Without any warning she suddenly logs off the area, leaving the others to wonder about her sudden change of attitude.

Raider looks at A-20, "What was that all about?"

She shakes her head, "I don't know, but I intend to find out."

The group logs off and heads back for Mac Anu.

So what's up with Twilight? We'll have to find out in the next episode of Dot HackLegend of the Crimson Guard.

That's it for now. Please R&R, look forward to some good responces.


End file.
